James Potter And Severus Snape are Rivals
by Izzycullen6
Summary: summary inside please read and review is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter And Severus Snape Are Rivals**

James and Severus have always been rivals, because they both are in love with the same girl Lily Evans! After James and Lily get married, Severus meets a girl with the same beautiful eyes and shining red hair as Lily…… who is she?

Chapter 1)

**The Potter Wedding**

One warm summer morning, Severus woke up from a terrible dream that today James Potter and Lily Evans had become soul mates! "Oh bother I've got to get to the Wedding, Lily asked me to be there and walk her down the aisle" He jumped out of bed, ran to his closet and pulled out his best dress robes and put them on. Then he briskly strode to his fireplace to use the floo-network to go to the potter's residence he stepped into the fireplace, and said "Potter Mansion" He said as he dropped the floo powder and dissapeared. He appeared in the potter's fireplace to find James Potter standing there shaking his head and tapping his foot.

"Cutting it a little close there, Snivillus" James sneered

"Leave him alone James!" Scolded Lily as she whacked him over the head.

James, feeling a little embarrassed, walked off through the doorway rubbing his head.

"As for you Severus, thankyou for turning up, I appreciate it very much" fussed Lily as she fixed his robes.

Severus nodded his head in approval he took Lily under the arm and walked her towards her husband-to-be.

Severus and Lily made their way down the aisle, Severus (much to his displeasure) handed Lily, the love of his life, over to James his worst enemy.

"…..And you may kiss the bride "Said the officiator.

Lily and James leaned in; Lily's soft lip's meet James and they share a long passionate kiss. Severus rolled his eyes and looked in disgust."Ugh"he commented under his breath. Halfway through the reception ,Severus walked up to Lily and said "Sorry I have to be somewhere and cannot stay" making an excuse to leave.

Later that evening Severus sat by his fireplace, watching the fire crackle; thinking about the events that had taken place earlier that day. He felt lonely, miserable and hollow, so he did the only thing his father taught him to do, drink.

Later that night he woke up surrounded by fire whisky bottles. Severus felt dizzy, nauseous, his head ached, so he crawled all the way to his bedroom and climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

The New Girl

**When Severus woke up the next morning he had a splitting headache from drinking too much fire whisky.**

**He got out of bed and went to the cupboard only to find it empty.**

"**Ooh great! now I have to go to the muggle town and get food" said Severus very grumply.**

**Once he was finished shopping he went for a coffee at the local café. He walked in to the café grabbed a newspaper and sat down at the nearest table. After a few minutes a waitress walked up.**

"**Excuse me sir are you ready to order?" said the waitress.**

**Severus looked up and was shocked that the waitress had the same beautiful green eyes and shining red hair as his love, lily.**

"**Excuse me for asking, but what is your name?" said Severus. "That's ok my name is Rose, what would you like today?" she asked politely**

"**Just a coffee please, and my name is Severus, Severus Snape" he said.**

" **nice to meet you, Your coffee will be ready very soon" said Rose as she walked away.**

**A few minutes later his coffee arrived.**

"**Thankyou very much" he said.**

**After Severus finished his coffee, he went and paid at the cash register. Severus kept going back to the café; everyday he sat at the same table read the paper and waited for Rose to serve him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3)

Another Wizard

**After three weeks Severus finally had the courage to ask Rose out on a date. Earlier that day Severus went shopping for groceries .Then went to the café grabbed a newspaper and ordered a coffee. When his coffee was ready Rose brought it out. As she past Severus his coffee their hands, touched and a bright silvery glow surrounded them, at that very moment Rose knew she had meet another wizard. Once her shift was over she went and sat by Severus.**

"**Do you mind if I sit here?" said Rose shyly as she looked at her feet .**

"**Of cause not" said Severus smiling happy she was talking to him.**

"**Do you mind me asking are you a wizard?" said Rose a little embarrassed .**

"**No, I don't mind you asking and yes I am a wizard" said Severus.**

"**I thought you were, so am I, where did you go to school?" Rose asked courisely.**

"**I went to Hogwarts, what about you?" Severus asked.**

"**I went to Beaubatons Academy of Magic in France; which is where I grew up with my Aunty and Uncle" she said.**

"**What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Severus asked.**

"**When I was little my parents could not afford to look after my twin, older sister and I, my aunty could not have children, so my parents gave me to my Aunty and Uncle in France. So I do not know my parents, sadly I was too little to remember them " said Rose.**

"**So Why are you in England?" Severus asked.**

"**My biological parents live here and so does a old family friend, so I came to see if I could find them" said Rose. Severus thought for a moment than asked**

"**Rose would you mind terribly if I asked you to accompany me for a walk in the moonlight?" **

"**Yes I would like that very much Severus" she said.**

**He offered her his hand and she took willingly, as a blush crept onto her face, like a gentlemen he assisted her to put on her overcoat, then he swung his cloak over his shoulder and they left the coffee shop and into the moonlight.**

**After a short stroll they reached the park and sat on a bench watching the moonlight dance on the surface of a pond. Severus looked over at rose as the moonlight touched her face, she turned around and looked at Severus, her beautiful green eyes meeting his piercing black eyes once again. **

"**Rose, I know it might be a bit soon, but will you go out with me?" he said. while staring at his shoes**

**Rose thought for a moment and then said "I will go out with you Severus on one condition". "Anything for you'' said Severus lovenly.**

"**Lets take it slowly, ok" Rose said.**

"**Ok, can I walk you home?" he asked hopefully.**

"**That would be lovely" said Rose. Then Severus walked rose home, every night after her shift at the café.**

_**After one year, Severus was ready for the final step marriage! He decided to asked Rose to marry him. He hoped she would accept his proposal.**_

_At Severus's home_

"Did you like dinner my love?" Severus asked, as he sat on the couch with his arms tightly around Rose.

"It was wonderful Severus, thankyou very much" said Rose lovely as she leaned into him.

"My pleasure darling Rose, there is something I am going to say and I want you to let me finish first, then you can speak" he said a little nervous.

"Ok Severus what is it?" she said excitedly.

"Rose I love you with all my heart, I have loved you since I first saw you, I know you are going to say it's too soon, but Rose will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee, Rose was shocked!

Rose could not speak, all she could do was tremble, then Severus got up off his knee and started to lean towards her, at the same time as Rose learned forward. They shared a long intimate kiss, that lasted till they needed to breathe. Rose drew a breathe and whispered Yes!

In the morning Severus woke up to find Rose's head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, he kissed her forehead and slowly got out of the couch were they had fallen asleep last night, so he did not wake Rose his fiancé. Severus thought _I must be the luckiest guy alive ,then walked to the kitchen to make a traditional English breakfast._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4)**

**The Wedding and what happens after **

Rose woke up and thought _today is the happiest day of my life_. Rose had just finished getting ready for the wedding as her Uncle Frank entered the room. "You look beautiful Rose are you ready?" Uncle Frank asked

"As ready as I'm going to be" said Rose.

Then Uncle Frank took her under the arm and walked her down the aisle.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the officiator and they shared a long polite kiss. They were married and could not be happier! Magical silver balloons burst and white doves flew everywhere.

At the reception Rose and Severus were given too many gifts to count. When they finally got home with all the gifts. The whole living room was full. So they decided to go to bed. In the morning Rose got up before Severus so she could make breakfast for her new husband. When Severus woke up and did not find Rose asleep next to him, he thought the wedding was the dream; then the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to find Rose cooking bacon and eggs the muggle way. Severus snuck up behind Rose and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, which earned him a smack in the head.

"Ouch, that hurt Rose!" Severus complained rubbing his head.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that" said Rose.

Six months Later

One early spring morning while Rose and Severus were having breakfast Rose decided to break some important news to Severus. "Severus honey, I have some very exiting news for you, I checked with the healers yesterday and they confirmed that ……..I'm pregnant!!!!!

"Oh my, I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father" Severus said giddly. He went to hug his wife, he was so happy. "How far along are you?" Severus asked as he got ready for work.

"About three months the healer said " Rose answered.

"Do you want to go shopping together for the baby later? I just have to pop into work for a couple of hours first" Severus said.

"That would be great I will be ready by 3 o'clock" said Rose as she helped Severus with his cloak.

"See you later sweet heart" Severus said, and then gave her a sweet kiss.

A few hours later Rose heard foot steps outside, she ran to the door thinking it was Severus, but it wasn't, it was Death Eaters circling the house with burning torches. Rose ran to the basement door opened it and ran inside, slammed the door she pushed furniture against it so no one could get in; then stuck sheets and towels in the gaps around the door.

Next Rose made a bed of blankets and crawled into a corner and cried herself to sleep.

When Severus arrived home and found the house burnt down he thought the worst that his wife Rose and unborn child were dead; so he went to the nearest pub and got drunk and then passed out. When Rose woke up the next morning, she moved the furniture from the door and walked out of the basement only to find the whole house burnt down.

"What am I going to do? ………………..I know, I must go to my Aunty and Uncles place in France, I can't risk looking for Severus; so I can have my child and it can grow up happy and safe. Then she apparented to her Auntie's place in France.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5)**

**The Whole Story **

Rose arrived at her Aunty lizzys place in France she knocked on the door, knock knock…….. "Rose, what a pleasant surprise, what is wrong sweety?" lizzy asked as she opened the door. Rose broke in to tears and told her the whole story. "First the house was burned down by Death Eaters while Severus was at work and now I'm worried that if I don't pretend I died in the fire my unborn child will not have a safe and normal life" Rose said through her tears. Elizabeth comforted her and brought her inside the house. "Rose you are welcome to stay here if you want" lizzy said as she lead Rose to the living room. "That would be great Aunty lizzy, because I don't even know if my husband is alive and I can't risk trying to find him" she said.

_Rose really loved being back in France, it was still beautiful and it was great to see her Aunty and Uncle, she still missed Severus so much she thought about him everyday._

_Over the next six months Rose helped with the cleaning and cooking and read a lot of books. It wasn't long before she had a little baby girl and named was Sofia._

_The next couple of months the newspaper had been reporting suspicious murders in the local area where Rose and Severus had lived._

"I have to leave" Rose thought to herself.

"Happy birthday my beautiful Sofia I can't believe your one year old already. Time has gone so fast" Rose said. While little Sofia played with the locket her mum had just given her, Rose cut the birthday cake. Uncle Frank walked in and gave Rose the newspaper. "There is something you should see" Frank said and gave Rose the mornings daily Prophet. " Oh my god, Uncle Frank where is Aunty Lizzy?" Rose asked as she was shaking. "In the kitchen I think, I will look after Sofia for you, if you want to talk to her" Frank said. "That would be great thanks" Rose said. Then she ran out the door. "Aunty Lizzy, did you see the paper this morning?" "I'm afraid I have to leave I'm to much of a risk here, can you please raise Sofia as your own and tell her about me when she is 13 if I do not return? "Rose said. "Are you sure you need to leave?" lizzy asked as she gave rose a hug. "I need to go so Sofia has a safe life" Rose said. They are looking for me.

_The Next day_

"Bye my beautiful. You will be good for Aunty Lizzy, won't you?" Rose said as she kissed Sofia on the head. "Uncle Frank can you give Sofia the locket on her 13th birthday?" she said. "Sure Rose take this with you; I put some pictures of you and Sofia in-side the photo album" Frank said, and gently placed the photo album in Rose's hands. "Thankyou very much and watch out for her. If anyone asks, I have gone to England for an extended holiday" Rose said.

"Honey where are you going?" Aunty Lizzy said. "I am going to find my family and see if my Severus is alive" she said fighting back her tears. "It's time for you to go sweetie" he said, and gave her a hug. "Bye Uncle Frank, bye Sofia, goodbye Aunty Lizzy" Rose said through her tears; then she apparented to England. _To stay hidden she changed her appearance and went by a different name._

A few days later when Severus was reading his morning newspaper he read…

_**Lily and James potter**_

_**Killed by lord Voldermort**_

_**There son Harry Potter miraculously survived the attack.**_

Severus was devastated that both loves of his life were now dead.

Rose had started looking all around England she went to St Mongols hospital and talked to the healers who told her that after the Potter's were killed, Severus quit being a healer and took a job at the ministry as Potions Master, and lord Voldermort has disappeared some believe he is dead. Rose was releived that her Severus was alive, but it was now too dangerous for her to go to him. She could not risk Voldermorts followers finding them together, and going after Sofia. She must remain in hiding, satisfied that her loves are safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6)**_

_**17 years later**_

_Voldermort has returned Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are in there 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry is dating Ron's younger sister Ginny and Ron is dating Hermione. The head boy and girl are Harry and Hermione. Rose has looked everywhere but has not found her family nor contacted Severus. She has not returned to France in fear that Voldermort's followers are waiting. _

France. Beabatoons Academy For Magic

"Sofia I am afraid I have some bad news, earlier this morning your Aunty and Uncle were killed by Death Eaters. Their whole house has been destroyed. Your new guardian, an old family friend wants you to get transferred to Hogwarts in Scotland". Madame Maxine said "Do I have to go Mademoiselle? Beabatoons is now my home" Sofia exclaimed with tears running down her face. "I am afraid so my dear there is nothing that I can do, you will leave for Hogwarts tomorrow" Madame Maxine said as she gave sofia a hug. The next morning Sofia went to the headmistresses office with all her school things. "Sofia you will travel to Hogwarts by floo powder straight to the headmasters office where you will be sorted into a house and someone will come and show you around your new school. Sofia stepped inside the fireplace and as she tossed the floo powder onto the ground she said "Hogwarts".

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Hermione Granger head girl, had been called up to Professor Dumbledore's office, but she did not know why. "Professor Dumbledore you wanted to see me?" Hermione said as she sat down across from Dumbledore. "Yes Miss Granger, meet Sofia Delonouir, she is transferring from Beabatoons, Hermione as head girl I would like you to look after her; Sofia is in all the same classes as you" he said.

"Ok Professor. Sofia do you know what house you are in?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do, I am in Gryffindor" Sofia answered politely.

"Perfect, so am I!" Hermione exclaimed and she gave sofia a tight hug.

A few minutes later they were back at Gryffindor tower "Password" the fat lady said.

"Sherbet lemon" said Hermione. Sofia followed Hermione through the door and into the common room. Hermione walked over to Ron, Harry and Ginny, who had just come back from Quidditch practice. "Sofia, this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny who is dating Harry Potter who is one of my best friends" Hermione said.

"Great to meet you Sofia, I'm the head boy and Quidditch Captain" Harry said. Then Sofia and Harry looked at each other straight in the eyes, both of them had the same sparkling green eyes.

"Yeah welcome Sofia, if you need anything just ask" Ron said.

_At breakfast the next morning Sofia showed Ginny and Hermione a picture of her mom Harry also had a look and commented to Ron about how much Sofia's mother reminded him of his mother._

_At potions later that day ….._

Professor Snape marked the roll "I see we have a new addition in the class today Miss Sofia Delonouir, now where did you go to school before coming here?" Snape asked in a sneering voice. "I went to Beabatoons Academy in France until my Aunty and Uncle got killed by Death Eaters three days ago" Sofia softly explained her sadness obvious.

"Ooh a poor little rich French girl how sad, I suppose you think you are the only one who has lost their family" Snape sneered.

"It's ok Sofia, he is only nice to the Slytherins, which is the house he is head of" Harry said, trying to make Sofia feel better as he gave her a tight hug. "I know what it is like to lose your family too!" he said sofetly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7)**

**The New professor**

In the month of October, one cold morning, Dumbledore made an announcement that Professor Sprout had to leave urgently and will not be coming back and the new professor will arrive tonight.

_Later that day in Dumbeldore's office….. _

Dumbledore invites Rose to sit down. "I am very pleased you have joined the faculty Professor Rose Sinclaire. I have taken great interest in your career" Rose looked at Dumbledore puzzled, Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously looked into her deep green eyesthat remined him of lily eveans, and said "You see I'm an old family friend, I know you're real name is not Sinnclaire, but what you don't know is, I have been a friend of the Evans for many years, looking at her shocked face. Yes Rose you are an Evans. I know you have been hiding from the Death Eaters, you can stop worrying now, you are amongst family and friends. I have another surprise for you Severus is our Professor of Potions" he said.

"Oh my god! you mean he is safe, I have dared not looked for him all these years, for risk of endangering our family and friends" Rose said "You must be careful about how you brake the news to him, because he believes you died in that fire 17yrs ago. Look at the time, we better get to the feast we don't want to be late" Dumbledore and Rose rushed out of his office and down to the great hall. After everyone had finished dinner, Dumbledore cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Ah hum, I would like you all to welcome our new professor of Herboligy Professor Sinclaire" Dumbledore said and everyone clapped Severus looked up and did not believe his eyes! " It can't be, her, it can't be! Rose, she died in the fire 17yrs ago; my eyes must be playing tricks on me" he mumbled. Little did he know that the woman sitting next to Dumbledore, was indeed his wife Rose!

The Next Day at Herboligy

All the students were chatting away. "Ok, attention class, my name is Professor Sinclaire, and I will be your new Herboligy teacher, first I will mark the roll.

"Seamus Finigan"

"Here"

"Dean Thomas"

"Here Ms"

"Hermione Granger"

"Present Professor"

"Ron Weasley"

"Here"

"Harry Potter"

"Here Madame"

"Sofia" no that can't be right, why is she here instead of with my Aunty and Uncle? Um, well, then she cleared her throat, "Sofia Delenour"

"Present Ms"

After the roll was marked, Rose made an announcement.

"Ok class, we are going to have a competition to see who is the best at getting the seeds out of their plants. The person who collects the most wins! Your time starts now". Over the next half an hour, all the students except Hermione, Neville and Sofia gave up! At the end of the time Rose checked the three remaining students containers. When see saw Sofia's she said "We have a clear winner here! Congratulations Miss Delenour, you have won. " "Neville was 2nd and Miss Granger won 3rd"she said. She then dismissed the class. The students walked to potions where Snape said that they were going to have a competition to see who could make most of the _Verictasilum_ potion "Your time starts now!" Snape snapped. "How does he expect us to make that potion, it is the hardest ever, I can't even do it and that is saying something" said Hermione as she tried to find the recipe. "I have made it a couple of times in France it's not that hard" Sofia said. She went on to make it. After 40mins Snape said "Times up, stop making your potions". He went around and looked at everyones potions. When he got to Sofia's he said. "Look what we have here, I think we have a winner Miss Delenour" everyone except the Slytherins clapped excitedly.

Then Snape dismissed the class. Everyone left except for Draco Malfoy. Sofia was on her way to lunch with Harry until she noticed her locket was not around her neck ."Ohhh no I think my locket fell off in potions. I will just go I see if I can find it" Sofia said to Harry. She walk back to the dungeon. When she reached the door, she heard Draco ask Snape "So Professor what do you think about Sofia Delenour?" Draco asked in a stuck up voice.

"Well personally I think she is a rich little French girl and that she must of cheated on the potion" Snape sneered.

Sofia was shocked what she had just heard. She ran around the castle until she found an empty corridor, then she sat down and began to cry. When Rose was heading down to the great hall for lunch she heard someone crying so she followed the sound and found Sofia sitting there crying. Rose went up to her and asked "Sofia what is wrong my dear?"

"I thought I had lost the locket my mother gave me and the only thing I have of hers. I went back to the dungeon to see If it fell off there, and I heard Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy talking. Professor Snape said he thought I was a spoilt little rich French girl, who cheated on his test, but I am not. The only reason I am at Hogwarts is that my Aunty and Uncle got killed by Death Eaters and my new guardian wanted me to transfer here. I don't even know my parents" Sofia said. She started to cry again, Rose sat down next to the girl and comforted. "It's ok Sofia, don't take any notice of what Professor Snape is saying" said Rose as she gave her a hug. "Are you alright now Sofia?" said Rose.

"Yes I am alright now Professor, thank you"" here I found this in the green house" said rose handing Sofia her locket then they both made their way to lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8)**_

_**Together Again**_

_Rose decided to go confront Severus and tell him the truth, most of it anyway, except the part about their daughter for now. Rose knocked on Severus's door. Snape opened the door "What do you want?" The drunk Severus asked in an annoyed tone. "Shut up Severus, like heck you don't recognise me!" Rose said. She walked in and gave Snape a sober up potion. After he drank the potion he thought for a couple of minutes. …………."Rose I thought you died in the fire 17yrs ago, what about our child did it survive?" Severus asked concerned._

"_No it did not survive I had a miscarriage" Rose lied not sure at his reaction._

"_I'm so sorry Rose, I wish I could have been there. You must have gone through so much" Severus said in a lovely tone. He went and sat next to Rose on his couch. "I did go through a lot, but my Aunty and Uncle helped me until I left 17yrs to try and find you and my family" Rose said as she started to cry. But with all the attacks I didn't want to put you in danger._

"_Did you have any luck in finding them?" Severus asked as he moved closer to Rose._

"_No they are all dead except my older sister but I can't find her, I think she is a muggle" Rose said through her tears. Severus put an arm around her and said "I'm here for you Rose, I love you" Severus said as he leaned in. "I love you to Severus" Rose said. They shared a long demanding kiss and did not brake the kiss until they needed to breathe. Then Severus picked Rose up and made his way to the bedroom._

_In the morning Severus woke up and looked over at Rose and thought I must be the luckiest man alive. He got dressed and sat in bed next to Rose. Thirty minutes later Rose woke up and looked over at Severus and asked, "What are you thinking about?" as she got dressed. "You, and that I must be the luckiest man alive" Severus said as he looked over at Rose who was getting dressed. "I love you Severus, I have never stopped loving you, but I better get going now so we both won't be late for class" Rose said. She made her way towards the door "Rose wait" Severus said as he ran after her "What Severus" Rose said as she turned around to face him. "You can leave on one condition. We can be married again and forever" Severus said. He got his wedding ring out of one of the drawers and put it on again. _

"_Yes Severus, we can be married again, but we must take it slow again" Rose said. She got her ring off a necklace and let Severus put it on her finger for the second time. Dumbledore officiated as they renewed their vows._

_Over the next couple of days everyone had noticed the wedding rings and asked how long they had been married. Since everyone knew, Dumbledore let them share a room. Severus was much happier and less crappy at everyone even Harry. On a few occasions when Snape walked in to their room, he found Rose looking at a photo album. When she noticed him she shut the album quietly and put it away in one of the drawers. Later that night Severus decided to confront Rose about what was in that photo album. "Rose I know you are hiding something from me can you please tell me?" Severus said._

" _Ok Severus, but you can't tell anyone, its not safe" Rose said._

"_I promise Rose, my lips are sealed" Severus said with a cheeky grin. "Ok I am so sorry I didn't tell you, what you don't know is that our child survived. After the fire I went straight to my Aunty and Uncles place and had the child there it was a girl. I thought you were probably dead. On her 1st__ birthday my Uncle gave me the newspaper and I saw all these articles on Death Easters attacking Wizarding families in France. I was scared for her safety, so I left the next day and gave our daughter to my Aunty and Uncle to raise, so she could have a normal life and I haven't seen her since until I came to work here and I found her. She is in her 7__th__ year and she is here because my Aunty and Uncle earlier this year were killed by Death Eaters, because they found out who she was." Rose sobbed._

"_What house is she in and what's her name?" Severus asked excitedly._

"_She is in Gryffindor and her name is Sofia Delenoir" Rose said._

"_Oh my god, I thought she was a rich, cheating French girl. Should we tell her? is it safe?" Severus questioned._

"_Maybe we should have a meeting with Dumbledore and ask his advice" Rose suggested._

"_That's a good idea, I will ask him when he has time" Snape said. They went to bed with smiles on there faces and dreams of being a family again._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9)**

**Discovering the truth**

In the morning Severus and Rose woke up got dressed and went to breakfast. At 2:30pm they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Knock knock. "Come in" Dumbeldore said as Severus and Rose entered the room. "Good to see you both, please take a seat. Now why did you want to see me on a beautiful Sunday afternoon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you see Professor, because I had to go into hiding I left my daughter with my Aunty and Uncle, but recently I found out they were killed and she is at school here" Rose explained. "I know Rose I'm Sofia's new guardian. I got her transferred here to be closer to Severus" Dumbledore explained. "Well what we wan't to ask you is if you think it is safe to tell Sofia the truth that we are her parents?" Snape said. "The question you should be asking is what is more important; having a family that love you? or dying lonely thinking you have no family? Dumbledore asked them. "We should tell her, it is the right thing to do" Rose said.

"Dumbledore would you mind telling her?" Snape asked.

"Ok here is what we will do. You will wait in here I'll go and tell Sofia. Then I will bring her here" suggested Dumbledore. "That a great idea thankyou" Rose said.

"Would you like me to tell her now?" Dumbledore asked.

"That would be wonderful thankyou" Severus said.

Then Dumbledore left the room to go find Sofia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10)**

**My Parent's**

Dumbeldore left Severus and Rose in his office and made his way to the Gryffindor tower to find Sofia. When he walked into the common room he found Sofia, Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting in a corner doing homework. He walked over and said "Hello everyone" .

"Hello Professor" they all said.

" Miss Delenour, may I borrow you for a while I have something very important for you to see?" Dumbledore said "Of course Professor, are my friends allowed to come?" Sofia asked. "Yes they may join you" Dumbledore said and showed them out of the room. Dumbledore led them to a room with nothing in it except a giant mirror. The minute Harry and Ron saw the mirror they knew what it was because in their 1st year they had looked into it.

"Sofia I want you to look into the mirror and tell me what you see" said Dumbledore. Sofia looked into the mirror and saw herself standing with younger versions of her parents. "I wish I knew my parent's" Sofia commented.

"I know how you feel Sofia, I want my parents too" Harry said as he comforted Sofia.

"Sofia, I have a surprise for you. You can have your parents back because they are alive and close by watching out for you" Dumbledore said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe my parents are alive, I want to meet them! I don't really care who they are, I really want my parents" Sofia said excitedly.

"Follow me Sofia, your friends may come if they want to meet your parent's" Dumbledore said. He led them out of the room and into his office. When Sofia saw Rose and Severus standing there she ran to them and gave both a big hug. Severus was surprised Sofia have him a hug because he had been so mean to her, he gave her a hug back and smiled. They were all together and happy. Harry watched on crying.

"It's good Sofia found her family is in't Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's brilliant "Harry answered despondently.

When Rose let go of Sofia so Severus could give her another a hug, she saw Harry crying and went over to him and gave him a hug. "It's ok Harry, I miss her too!" Rose said, and smiled. "You remind me so much of my mother" Harry said, not quiet hearing what she had just said. Rose smiled and said, "I'm Rose your mother Lily's twin sister"

Harry was so shocked! So was Severus!


End file.
